Arthur accused 3: The sting operation
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur accused 3 the sting operation

* * *

Arthur once again is accused of something he didn't do. He was at home when a crime took place. A sting operation for people with outstanding warrents will soon take place. Like other sting operations they made it seem like they won a contest as in prizes. But they are police officers. Arthur isn't the only innocent person there. But also a few others who are background characters. The one who really did it is a boy named Mitch. Binky and them have nothing to do with it at all.

"I will get the mail mom," said Arthur, "I am in the living room now anyway."

"You sure can honey," said Mrs. Read, "If anything for you and it is important tell me or your dad."

"Well a letter from Adil," said Arthur, "And a letter from the comunity center for me."

"Read that one to me," said Mrs. Read, "Because it might be important."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "It must be important like you said."

Arthur did read it to her. They believe he won a drawing or raffle if you will at the community center. He has no idea it is a sting operation. That he is being framed by Mitch. Arthur has no idea he will get arrested not get the prize that was in the letter. It is a sting operation not a raffle. In his letter it says he won a bionic bunny limited edition action figure. Arthur is a big fan of bionic bunny. It is like a dream come true. Not sure it is a bad day for him. Arthur went there with his mom.

"Hi sir i am Arthur Read," said Arthur, "To get that bionic bunny action figure that i won."

"Good sign this," said the man, "Right that way is your prize."

"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "Here is your pen back."

"Thank you," said the man, "Just that way."

"I will after i pee," said Arthur, "Before i get my prize."

They let him use it. After that he washed his hands. He went in that room cheering. He saw police there and put cuffs on him. He was given the rights said to him. He is surprised, angry, shocked, and wanting to talk even though he was given the right not to talk he is anyway. He didn't do anything at all. He was at home having dinner. That iswhat he is saying. He is angry at them for tricking him that he won a prize. But it was a sting and he is an innocent 8 year old boy.

"I was at home at that time," said Arthur, "I was having dinner with my family."

"Just doing our jobs," said a policeman, "That is why we are arresting you."

"I am just a kid," said Arthur, "Not some little person."

"A kid did it," said the policeman, "We will take you to juvie and a bond will be set."

"I say let him go," said another policeman, "He is telling the truth i can tell."

He refused to do that. So that other policeman will be a witness for the defense. He knows Arthur well. He knows he was at dinner at that time because he went to their door to talk with them for he is a friend of the Read family. So he is talking to the police chief to realease Arthur or at least reduce the bond set. Mrs. Read followed them after seeing it. Arthur isat the police station now. She saw her friend there. And came with her family. They are talking to him right now.

"Let my son go," said Mrs. Read, "He was at home with us."

"He sure was," said Mr. Read, "It must have been someone else."

"They are right sir," said the good policeman, "I came to visit my friends the Read family i saw Arthur there."

"Yes let me go," said Arthur, "Them other police officers tricked me that i won a toy and arrested me."

"That was a sting," said the bad policeman, "We seen stings like this before."

The chief of police reduced the bond to $10. The bad policeman wanted it to be $1000. The judge of that case will throw the case out and let Arthur go free. And that he knows who did it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Arthur innocent

Arthur accused 3 the sting operation

* * *

Arthur was able to go home. But can't leave the city for it would be considered fleeing. He wasn't going to leave the city. His lawyer is talking to them now. The other police that was there is on Arthur's side. Some of the others is on the bad policeman's side and the rest including the police chief is neutral. The judge will side with Arthur. No evidence points to him. The one who did it was a monkey like Muffy and her family. But not realated to them in any way. That is what the camera shows.

"Lack of evidence against him," said the judge, "And the camera shows a monkey not an aardvark so case dismissed."

"Thank you your honor," said Arthur, "So i am free to go now?"

"You are free to go," said the judge, "Now to investigate and arrest the real suspect. And officer Smith i need a word with you in my office now."

"Yes your honor," said the policeman, "Just as you said i will."

"Good follow me," said the judge, "To my office that is."

He followed him to his office as Arthur and his family was leaving and will have a party to celebrate him being set free as in found out to be innocent not just not guilty. The judge scouled that police officer. When he got back to the police station the cheif called him to his office. The police cheif is sure angry at officer Smith. He is in big trouble officer smith is. He got fired and arrested for purgery, covering up theft, and false arrest. They then arrested his son on charges of theft and purgery.

"Them two are in big trouble," said a policeman, "For what they did to that good kid Arthur Read."

"They sure are," said cheif of police, "That boy Arthur Read is indeed a good boy."

"He sure is," said the good policeman, "The Read family is friends of mine."

"That is true," said police cheif, "You saw him there with them after all."

"That is correct," said the good policeman, "They told me he is a good boy."

At the party his family and friends are glad Arthur is proved innocent and congradulating him at that party. For music they have a record player playing a vinyl record of the music Arthur loves the most. They know vinyl records are on the comeback. Next chapter is that party. It will be the last chapter of this story.


	3. Last Chapter

Arthur accused 3 the sting operation

* * *

Arthur and them are dancing to the music from that vinyl record being played on the record player. They are talking to him that they are glad he was set free. They all knew he was innocent even D.W. his annoying sister knows that. So she is there same as Bud. Bud has his hat off right now. In fact he is thinking of taking off his boots and socks so he will be barefoot. They allowed him to do just that. The party is going well. They have food and soda and even gifts to him for being set free.

"I knew you was innocent," said Francine, "I have a confession i have a crush on you."

"That is good," said Arthur, "And i also have a crush on you."

"That means you two are in love," said Muffy, "I know you two will make a good couple."

"I also knew that," said Binky, "That you are innocent and that you two is in love."

"Kiss you two," said Mrs. Frensky, "After all you two are in love after all."

Them two kissed on the lips and everyone clapped about it. Them two became boyfriend and girlfriend right there. In fact they will get married one dayand have a family together. So yes they will do it one day. They have the parts to do it with. Francine wants a peek at his parts. But not in front of the others for it is a party not an orgy. They will see each others parts in do time. When they will go skinny dipping in the yard with a high privacy fence. So no bathing suits will be worn there.

"This party is fun," said D.W., "I sure love having parties."

"Same here," said Bud, "Can you get barefoot like me?"

"That is good," said D.W., "And yes i will get barefoot here."

"Good we will see your nice feet and toes," said Bud, "Just like mine are also nice as well."

"I love toes," said D.W., "They give us balance as we walk."

Them two are now barefoot. They all know that toes give us balance as we walk. They know some people has extra toes, less toes, and some without any toes. Francine will ask Arthur if they can go skinny dipping in the swimming pool in the backyard sometime. They might be kids and cannot do it yet but they do have the parts for it. They know what them parts are for. That they are a special organ different between males and females. Even Bud, D.W., and Emily know about them.

"So yes a swim oneday," said Francine, "This time no bathing suits so skinny dipping."

"We can tomorrow," said Arthur, "If our parents allow it that is."

"It is okay with me," said Mrs. Read, "David also agrees with me."

"And okay with me," said Mrs. Frensky, "What do you say Oilver if they can go skinny dipping tomorrow?"

"It is okay with me," said Mr. Frensky, "I hope Arthur here is circumcised."

Arthur told them he is circumcised. He got good gifts. Next story is skinny dipping oneshot. The end.


End file.
